


Stuck with You

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: The Class of 2020 has had it rough, and Kyungsoo has finally had enough.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 42
Kudos: 122





	Stuck with You

They’re on the phone at 9pm when it starts.

“Hyunnng, I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

There’s a rustling of covers and distinct whine that Kyungsoo could identify anywhere. A smile tugs at his lips over Jongin’s antics. “I can picture that hissy fit you’re throwing right now,” Kyungsoo says.

There’s no denial from the other side of the line, just a pouty: “Facetime me.”

“Uh… now?” Kyungsoo is regretting not at least washing his face today. It’s day 52 of quarantine, don’t judge.

“Yes NOW. It’s the least I should get.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Is that another underhanded way of complaining I don’t do dick pics?” 

“Maybe.”

“You know my parents--”

“Check your phone too much, I know, I know, babe. I’m just extra grumpy today.” Jongin’s lower lip is probably all the way out by now.

“Okay, gimme a sec,” Kyungsoo reassures him. He turns on his lamp so Jongin will be able to see him and takes off his glasses to swipe at his eyes, self-consciously petting his eyebrows and hoping they don’t look too messy. “Hey you,” he says softly when Jongin’s face shows up.

“Hey.” Jongin is laying on his side on his bed, his soft hair looking fresh from a shower.

They spend longer than can be considered appropriate just staring at each other. Puppy love, their parents keep telling them, disappears with time, and they’re just two dramatic high school boys driven by hormones. But that’s not what this is. Kyungsoo feels the deep knowing down in his gut, he just does. Jongin, too. There’s just something so perfect about what they have, and every time their eyes meet, some mythical force seems to bind them closer and closer together.

“Prom was supposed to be today,” Jongin finally says.

“I know. I’m sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to it,” Kyungsoo murmurs lowly, hoping his voice can provide the comfort he wish he could give with physical touch.

Jongin nods. “You know it wasn’t the dance part. It was the ‘being-with-you’ part that I was looking forward to.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo whispers his sincere reply. His finger strokes his phone screen. They haven’t been able to see each other since the lockdown. Their parents were both the cautious types to begin with, but the police have been serious about enforcing the quarantine regulation - stay home with whoever you’re with, no exceptions.

When Jongin starts to tear up, though, everything else goes out the window. Rules be damned.

Kyungsoo gets off his bed and grabs a hoodie. “I’m coming over.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jongin says, rubbing away the tear on his cheek. “Your parents will never let you out.”

“That’s why I’m not going to ask them,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing shoes from his closet and going to his window.

“Wh- are you insane? You’re on the second floor, Soo.”

“So?”

“Babe, I appreciate the heart behind this here, I do but you’re not exactly Tarzan.”

Kyungsoo has gotten the window open and peeks down at the ground below. “Doesn’t take much skill to fall.” He hooks a leg over the sill and shoves his phone in his pocket, ignoring Jongin’s yelps that he stop. He dangles by his arms as far as he can, hanging outside of his window until he squeezes his eyes shut and lets go.

Thud. “Soo!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo dusts the dirt off his ass and retrieves his phone from his pocket. He gives an exuberant smile and thumbs up to his boyfriend.

“Omg you’ve gone crazy.”

“Yep. I’m absolutely insane for you, Jongin.” He starts running, grinning like a fool. He hasn’t felt this high in ages. Why didn’t he do this weeks ago? Kyungsoo is sprinting as fast as he can, hurdling the front hedges and tearing off down the sidewalk, toward Jongin’s house half a mile away.

“What are you going to do if the cops catch you??” Jongin is moving around his room as he talks.

“I don’t think Hermes himself could catch me right now, Jongin.”

There’s a laugh and a soft “you NERD” on the other end of the line.

“Meet me by the tree in your yard, two minutes,” Kyungsoo huffs out as he runs even faster. When he rounds the corner just before Jongin’s block, he startles back. There’s a patrol car stationed just a few houses down from Jongin’s. Shi-- New plan.

“You about ready to come out?” he checks with Jongin.

“Yeah, but is it safe?”

“Trust me, just come outside, okay?” Kyungsoo says, and turns the corner. He strolls down the street, arms extended out to his side as he walks along the curb like it’s a balance beam, making sure the street lights are illuminating his every step. He starts whistling while he’s at it, a new pop song he heard the other day. He checks and smiles when he sees an officer step out of his police car.

“Hey! Kid!”

The front door of Jongin’s house opens up and Jongin emerges, still in his white tank and a pair of sweats. Kyungsoo grins and rushes into the yard to meet him right underneath the big oak tree. Jongin barely has a chance to lay eyes on him and say hi before Kyungsoo is there, hand around the back of his neck to reel him in and kiss the living daylights out of him.

The cop’s flashlight is spotlighting them as he yells something about curfew and safe at home orders, but it’s all background noise compared to the loud beating of Kyungsoo’s heart pulsing in his ears as Jongin gives as good as he’s getting, arms wrapped around him tightly as their mouths push and pull heatedly. God, Kyungsoo has missed him.

“HEY. I said, you guys can’t be out here!” The officer barks at them, now just a careful 6 ft social distance away, loud enough to finally break up the makeout session. “Get inside right now or I swear I’ll slap the cuffs on.”

The front door opens in reaction to the commotion, and Mrs. Kim in her bathrobe pops her head outside. “Jongin! Kyungsoo! What are you doing out here?”

“Ma’am, you have to keep them inside,” the cop lectures, herding the boys toward the front door.

“I’m sorry, officer. Jongin, get in here.”

“Him, too,” the policeman points at Kyungsoo with his baton. “Isolation rules in effect.”

“Oh there’s a mistake. Kyungsoo doesn’t live here, he’s--”

“Well he does for the next 14 days. They’ve, uh… been exposed to each other’s germs. Quarantine in place better, you understand?” the officer says sternly.

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo replies with a wide grin, lacing hands with Jongin and heading into the house.

Mrs. Kim has her arms folded across her chest and gives them both a steely look after she closes the door. “Boys.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Kim,” Kyungsoo bows low.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are,” she replies sarcastically, but she poorly conceals her amusement. With a sigh, she tells them to go upstairs. “I’ll call your parents and let them know your new address.”

“I can’t believe you almost got arrested,” Jongin laughs, tugging Kyungsoo onto his bed so they lay on their sides, face to face, just like they were on Facetime a few minutes ago. “Was that your plan all along?”

“Nah, I just really needed to see you, feel you.” He strokes over Jongin’s cheekbone and revels in the warm way that Jongin leans into his touch. “But when I saw the police car, I took a calculated risk. So now you’re stuck with me for the next two weeks.”

Jongin pets Kyungsoo’s hair back and kisses him, soft and slow, before pulling back to stare into his eyes and say: “I hope I’m stuck with you for much, much longer than that.”

Jongin stands up, puts on some soft music on his laptop, and offers his hand to Kyungsoo. With the moonlight streaming in through the window, they slow dance together in Jongin’s bedroom. It’s their own private prom, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the new [Bieber/Grande song + prom mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16j_6JPr8m4). I got to thinking how horrid it's been for seniors in hs this year, and how it'd be so Kaisoo to jump out a window and risk arrest to be able to be with each other, that devoted reckless love <3 I highly recommend putting the song on and rereading; I drabbled this with it on repeat, lol.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you might my other high school rebellion fic, [Push the Pedal Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116379). Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)


End file.
